never be lonely
by bezoar10
Summary: Hayner confesses his love to Roxas only to be shocked when Roxas confesses his desire. Will their relationship continue to flow, undisturbed? Or will is crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

Roxas sat up suddenly in his bed, aware of another presence in his room.

"Hey lazy." Hayner said, "Get up." He threw Roxas a shirt and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Who let you in?"

"Your mom, literally."

Roxas rubbed his eyes and could now see more properly. He sighed, everyday this week Hayner had come over to wake him up. It was starting to get annoying. He took off his pajamas and stood, half naked in front of Hayner.

"Been eating anything over the past few days?"

"Not really. What with a psychopath entering my room every morning."

"Well, you can't win 'em all, now can you?"

"Ha, ha. I almost forgot, my mom told me to always laugh at 'slow' people, it makes them feel better."

"Watch it." Hayner glared.

"Cool it, man. You need to relax."

"Oh, ya I'm really gonna listen to you on that." He rolled his eyes, admiring Roxas' physique. He made a loving sigh, but covered it with a cough. That was too close.

Roxas put his shirt on, "ih….lihve…oghut."

"You love me?!" Hayner exclaimed in a shocked state.

"What? No, I said 'I'd like you to'…you know…listen to me." Roxas sat on his bed, next to Hayner. He'd never really thought about that. He always assumed he'd liked girls. Now that he had a spare moment, he pondered. They had been best friends for a long time. They looked at each other in silence. Hayner's eye confessed his love as did Roxas'.

"I should have told you." Hayner placed his hand gently on Roxas' knee, testing him first.

"Ya, you should've." Roxas pretended to be upset. He tackled Hayner they wrestled playfully. Hayner won and was on top of Roxas. He smiled as he took of his shirt, "Hey, I just put that on." Roxas protested, acting offended.

"Oh, hush." Hayner said, winking as he kissed Roxas' neck. Roxas peeled off Hayner' vest and kicked off his army print shoes.

"Shit….My mom." Roxas sighed.

"She went out. She was leaving when I came here. Don't worry."

Roxas said nothing, he took his chance and rolled over, Hayner was under him. Roxas slipped off Hayners shorts. "You never struck me for tightie whities." Roxas laughed.

"You didn't strike me for the one on top."

He smiled and slowly removed his underwear, driving Hayner mad with impatiens. Roxas smiled at Hayner and began to suck on his hardened member. Hayner grabbed a hold of Roxas' shoulders and guided him. A moan escaped his lips as he begged Roxas to not stop.

A tap came from Roxas' window. He stopped and looked up. A pebble had been thrown against the windowpane.

"Ignore it." Hayner pleaded.

"No shit. I'm just gonna see who it is." Roxas peeked through the window. Olette and Pence stood there annoyed. Olette spotted him and waved.

"Sorry guys. I'm sick today. Me and Hayner are just gonna hang out."

"Literally." Hayner whispered so only Roxas could hear. Pence frowned and waved Olette away from Roxas' house.

"Thank god I'm on the second floor." Roxas laughed. Hayner smiled at Roxas as he laughed. In a matter of seconds Hayner tried to regain his place on top. "No way." THUD. They hit the floor, not noticing, they continued to fight for dominance. Hayner won, he was stronger then Roxas. He tore off the rest of Roxas' clothes and grinned. Roxas tried to get away, thinking if he could stand he could tackle Hayner.

"Oh no you don't." Hayner grabbed Roxas' bare leg and brought him down. "Well that saved flipping you over." He smiled.

"Hay…ner." Roxas moaned as Hayner penetrated him. He rode him for awhile until the phone rang.

"Ignore it." Hayner advised again.

"I can't. What if it's my mom? She could be telling me she's on her way home." Roxas stood and answered the phone.

"_Hey, it's me. I wanted to ask if you were feeling any better." _Olette's voice came through.

"Ya, I'm fine," Roxas faked a cough, "Just a little sick. I think I'm going to stay in though. I don't want to chance it."

"_Okay. See you tomorrow."_ Click.

"It was just Olette." He told Hayner.

"Are you cold?"

"No, why?"

"You walk funny when you're naked."

Roxas didn't answer. He lowered his head and moped back to his bed.

The pair of lovers spooned, Hayner on the out side. They had gotten their clothes back on for the most part. They began to talk to each other. About silly thinks, likes dislikes, dreams and love. Most of all love. Roxas turned and faced Hayner.

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Say it then."

"I lover you too." Hayner smiled and kissed him. His kiss warm and passionate. Roxas' door burst open.

"Roxas, can you help wit-hold shit!" His mom dropped everything in her arms. A look of pure shock crossed her face, that and disgust. "Roxas!" She glared, "You….you get off my son." His mother glared at Hayner. Who sprang up and left his clothes where they were. Hayner ran out of Roxas' house.

"Mom. I can explain….actually, no I can't,"

"I have no control over your sex life." She shuddered, "But, please not Hayner. He's got issues. A few too many."

"Go away." Roxas slammed his door on his mother and fell on his bed, crying himself to sleep. He woke up, it was…just a dream?

"Hey lazy." Hayner said, "Get up." He threw Roxas a shirt and sat on the edge of his bed. Roxas kicked him off onto his floor.

"Get the hell out. You son of a cur."

Hayner said nothing. He just stood and left, slamming the door until it shook in its frame.

Roxas avoided that. For now. But how would he avoid his best friend? How could he avoid his lover?


	2. Chapter 2

Hayner mopped down Roxas' driveway. What did he ever do to him? He sighed, hoping that Roxas would come running after him. He quickened his pace and sighed again. "Stupid boy. I can't believe I ever-" He wouldn't say his feelings out loud. Who knows who might hear? He shrugged off the thought of Roxas as he turned the corner.

Roxas felt bad for the way he treated Hayner. He had always been such a good friend to him and in return he treated him like shit. Roxas pulled on his vest and went over to his dresser. He looked in his mirror and wanted to smash it. He hated himself for how he treated Hayner, he didn't feel bad, and he down right hated himself.

Roxas painted a thick black line on his forefinger and a white line on his middle finger. He waited for the paint to dry, Roxas did this every morning. When he was ready to leave he took a deep breath and looked out his window. Hayner was gone. Roxas shrugged and raced down the stairs.

"Roxas?" His mother called before he could escape.

He groaned, "What?"

"Where are you going? Not with that…that boy, right?"

"Who? What boy?"

"Don't pretend like you don't remember. Hayner."

"Why wouldn't you want me to see him?"

"Roxas are you feeling okay? Don't you remember our little chat?"

"Shit. Mom, I gotta go. With Olette. Me and her…we…uhhh I just gotta go." Roxas lied; he opened the door and ran, not even bothering to close it. Roxas' mother smiled, hoping her little boy would turn out alright.

…

Roxas first checked Hayner's house, but no one answered. So he went to check to hang out. Olette and Pence were talking, Hayner was playing darts.

"-and after all that, he just left me." He threw a dart, pausing to see where it would land, bull's eye, "Stupid little…" Hayner turned to gather more darts, he saw Roxas. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for this morning. Hayner…I never meant what I said."

"So you don't think I'm a cur?"

"Nope. I think you're amazing." Roxas smiled.

"Oh, don't make me spew." Pence grabbed his large stomach. "Take it some where else."

"Agreed." Hayner took Roxas by the wrist and led him out, into the alley. Roxas pushed him against the fence and kissed him.

"Believe it, I love you." He kissed the short tempered blonde, "Forever and ever babe."

Hayner just let Roxas have his way, just this once. He added his tongue the mix of confusion on the hot summer's day. Their clothes hung on them, stuck in place from the sweet sweat that licked their bodies.

"I love you too." Hayner managed between kisses. His back ached from the fence, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Hayner struggled to get Roxas off him. "Hold on," Hayner slid down the fence and sat down, "I can't help but wonder why you said that in the first place."

"I thought I was dreaming." He said embarrassed.

"And that makes it okay?"

"Yes."

"Good enough for me."

Roxas and Hayner continued to kiss, and their relationship grew to be a good one, full of problems, dreams, lust, and cravings.


End file.
